smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Johan (LD Stories)
Sir Johan 'is a character from the original comic books and cartoon series. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Smurfs Wikia: Johan is very mannerable - following the knight's code of chivalry - serious, logically-thinking, and mature. He is known for having good manners towards all but foes and speaks politely in an English-esque accent. He is overall a cool and collected individual, only getting aggressive whenever someone is in danger or mad whenever Peewit is causing trouble. When they are out on a trip of sorts, he is always seen riding his black-speckled white stallion, Bayard. Personality Despite his age, Johan is skilled with swords and is also showed to be a good archer. He tends to do some risky things, like jumping off tall buildings or going head first into battle. His most spell-binding performance was in The Goblin of Boulder Wood ''of Season 2 where he leapt from a window and landed on his feet, dodged two villains coming from both ways by jumping over a side wall, bounced off an outward window cover, knocked over a villain when landing, and finally stopped next to the drawbridge handle only to be quickly surrounded by a crowd of scoundrels. He simply withdraws his sword and cuts the ropes keeping the drawbridge in place, thus giving entrance to the King's army. Going off of ''Fanon Criteria alone, first he was a page to his role model, Count Trémaine, and then promoted to squire hood. His proudest day, so far, was kneeling before his majesty and being declared a royal knight. He first appears in Season 10 accompanied by his friends on several various adventures - these are based on the original episodes from the cartoon show. Then he and Peewit are joined by a valiant young lady in the season finale. Relationship with Peewit Straight from the Smurfs Wikia: Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrorizing people in Boulder Woods - this was really Peewit who only played around with people in order to get food. At first he found Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit took the job. The two become good friends after Peewit helped save Princess Savina and started living in the castle. Johan is rarely seen without Peewit whenever he makes trips outside the castle. They are close friends, even if Peewit can be irritating, and watch out for each other working as a team to save the day. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Johan first learns of Peewit making a smurfette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation," he finds her constant impersonations to be annoying. After muttering, "My, she's got a lot of moxie..." Peewit decides to name her "Moxette," and after having the True Blue Spell transform her into a real Smurf, his previous thinking of her being a nuisance is discarded. During the few times they cross paths in Season 10, they have a basic friendship, which is strengthened in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" by her helping him defeat rogue criminals in the forest, and then have him returned to his human form. Questionable Romance It is not until "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" that he realizes she has a crush on him, which he does not reciprocate. Initially, it is insinuated that he is attracted to her physical human appearance, but after she confesses her love and manages to kiss him, the attraction wanes. It is not until "Kiddie Crushes" that he tells Peewit about their kiss, but by then, they both understand that he is not interested in her romantically. Although, when questioned by Princess Savina, he demonstrates a lingering attraction for her human form, which he deems "normal" in terms of his established sexuality. Intimacy From mainstream media, there seems to be a mutual attraction between Johan and Princess Savina, but they have no established romantic relationship. Throughout the RDK storyline, Johan does set his sights on several young women. First Love Technically, his first love is Moxette, who turns herself into a human in order to pursue him, but his attraction to her was purely physical or "lustful." She manages to steal a kiss before returning to her Smurfy form, which ends their "relationship," although he continues to enjoy their generally respective friendship. Second Love To be revealed later! Meeting and Relationship with Sir Josten This section is being rewritten and under construction to match the storyline. Coming soon! Reaction to His Connection to Falla This will be elaborated upon later! Season 10 Episodes Johan, along with Peewit, becomes a re-occuring character in the Fanon Seasons and is set to also be a part of Seasons 11 and beyond. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 One day while browsing the King's library, Peewit comes across a strange set of volumes which contains ancient spells. When he tries to find one to fix his broken lute, he accidentally comes across a transformation which affects Johan. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He is baffled one day when a human Moxette appears and confesses she has strong feelings towards him. Although he tries to treat her as he would any other lady, he is distracted by her "strongly revealing" attire and is uncertain of his comfortability around her after she steals a kiss. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 He finds great humor when Peewit tells him that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him, and - being the soft-heart he is - advises him on how to best handle this situation. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale In The Reluctant Dark Knight, he is the main protagonist - and later, antagonist; he is put the ultimate test of courage, selflessness, and morale when he is turned evil by Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple. Season 11 Episodes After the Season 10 Finale, Johan becomes a re-occuring villain in Season 11, frequently cavorting alongside Gargamel and Scruple; if he's not involved in heckling the Smurfs, he is against the King, his friends, or other characters introduced sporatically. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... Mechanical Hero - Ep. 14 Pending... A Gift for a Knight - Ep. 16 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... ''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' - Ep. 20 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... Falla's Birthday - Ep. 25 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Blue is the Moon Stone - Ep. 35 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... The Royal Faux In the non-canonical fanfiction, The Royal Faux, Johan is confronted by Peewit and learns of a villain planning to overtake the King's castle disguised as a horse, and that he originally looked like Sir Josten to conceal his identity. However, Johan notices that something rather bizarre has happened to his best friend, but saving the kingdom is their first priority. More to come later! Appearance Johan has black hair, standard black eyes, pale skin, and a masculine figure - he stands about 5'9" in American measurement. He wears a gold tunic with a white collared, long-sleeve undershirt, dark brown waist-belt, and red leggings. His shoes are dark or light brown depending on which format he is being used in (cartoon or comic), and sometimes he wears a blue cape with gold clasps. His sword is usually without a sheath attached to his belt on his left hip, indicating that he is right-handed. At one point he is turned into a Smurf; aside from being blue and three apples tall, he wears a black Smurf hat, white cape and trousers, his usual gold tunic and white undershirt, brown waist belt, and keeps his sword and sheath attached to said belt. Apathetic Appearance "The opposite of good is not evil - it's apathy." ~Anonymous When he is turned evil in The Reluctant Dark Knight, his appearance changes in several ways. He wears a black elbow-length-sleeve tunic, which is slighlty torn at the edges, an auburn waist-belt with a gold buckle, and cold grey leggings. His dark brown flat shoes are replaced with mid-calf black boots with a steady 1/2" rise. He sometimes sports a long, dark red cape with torn edges, a common villain's collar, and the clasp at his neck is the Black Widow symbol. His physique undergoes a transformation as well: his cape matches his eyes, and his hair is wilder than usual - though his skin is only mildly paler than usual, his default expression becomes "sinister". He also recieves a new sword of gold, which is longer, and the hilt is pointed on the edges going towards the blade. The tip of the handle is round and slanted to fit his grip better. Overall, he strikes fear into the hearts of his former friends with a frightening power none of them have ever faced before. Voice Actor(s) Just like in the original cartoon show, Michael Bell is the best choice for Johan. After that (since he is in his 70s), a younger voice actor that could most closely resemble him would be Phil Lamarr speaking with an Old English accent. He was the voice behind Jack in Cartoon Network's popular animated series, Samurai Jack. Trivia *Some might estimate Johan's age to be around 15 to 16, due to him being very mature compared to Peewit, and he looks older. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is 16 years old when introduced. *The comic book stories initially were only about Johan; it wasn't until the third album that Peewit appeared. And so few people actually know this... *He is right-handed, as demonstrated by keeping his sword on the left side of his belt. *He is two years older than Falla, and five years older than Peewit, but only a year older than Princess Savina. *His song is ''Be Near Me ''by the 1980's band, ABC. *His birthday is July 9th; by the time the sequel to RDK happens, a year has passed and he is 17. His zodiac sign is Cancer. *Being a Cancer sign, his birthstone is the Moonstone, which happens to be the gem that saves him from Gargamel's curse in Story Two. This was not planned by Numbuh 404 - it was entirely coincidental, but works perfectly for the storyline. (Yay!) *His greatest fear is flying. The reason for this is unknown by his friends. *During his villainous reign, he keeps a personal booklet that he only uses while returned to normal, and then hides it again until later. Once he is free of this evil curse, he continues to use it. *He favors black tea such as Earl Grey and English Breakfast. Category:Cursed Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:RDK Stories Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former heroes. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:British accents Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters under magic spells Category:Leaders Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters